


future style

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: A soft ‘oooohh’ left Morgana, sounding more like an annoyed purr. Akira held his mouth shut, now was not the time for cat sass.





	future style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakioKuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakioKuta/gifts).



> happy birthday maki!! i know i said it was going to be a little late but here it is.

“Misaki keep your voice down, we’re not trying to wake him up.” Mishima kept his voice low, fussing with the coffee maker while his daughter all but banged every pot in existence in their small kitchen. He knew it was early, like before 7 am early, but how could anyone possibly be so noisy this early in the day? He underestimated his daughter, and he overestimated Akira’s ability to stay asleep through just about anything. 

“Alright  _ dad _ .” She said, rather loudly at that. Mishima fought the urge to roll his eyes as he grabbed the pot that she was handing to him. “Why do we have to make curry so early in the morning? This is weird, even for dad.” 

“Your dad is weird, what can I say.” Mishima pulled a small card out of his pocket, one that Sojiro had so lovingly transcribed his recipe for curry on to. He remembers the day he asked for it, watching the older man beam and diligently writing down every last instruction, right down to the perfect amount of times to stir the pot. Akira certainly had a weird family, it was endearing sometimes.

“Did you just call me weird? I’m offended, Yuuki.”  Akira stood in the doorway, his glasses askew and Morgana in his arms. Morgana looked annoyed at having been woken up so abruptly to be part of this family gathering. He let himself be held, curling up in Akira’s arms. “Thoroughly offended. How dare you. I think you might have to sleep on the couch tonight.” 

A soft ‘oooohh’ left Morgana, sounding more like an annoyed purr. Akira held his mouth shut, now was not the time for cat sass. “What’s got both of you up so early? I heard a lot of noise.” 

“We’re mak-” Before Misaki could even finish, Mishima put a hand over her mouth. 

“It’s a surprise, top secret stuff right here.” 

Morgana rolled his eyes. Why did he live with these idiots? “Should I go back to bed then, or will you continue to make a loud ruckus while I get my beauty sleep?” Mishima went to turn him around, but before he even managed to get his hands on Akira’s shoulders, he dropped the card. Akira looked down, watching the paper flutter to the floor. “This is Sojiro’s handwriting.” He let Morgana down, crouching to pick up the card. “His curry recipe? Who did you have to kill to get this.” He stared at the card for a moment, realization dawning on his face. The pot, all this noise so early in the morning, he could hear the coffee maker churning away. It all felt so familiar, the smell of fresh ground coffee and spices. 

“Happy birthday dad!” Misaki exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air excitedly. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a hug. “It was dad the second’s idea. I don’t think he killed gramps though.” Akira laughed, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

“Don’t ever call him that to his face or he might have a heart attack. He’s a frail old man who doesn’t believe he’s old.” He stands up, picking Misaki up as well and spinning her around before setting her down again. He held the recipe card out, and Mishima stared at it blankly for a moment. Right, the recipe. He took it from Akira, placing it on the counter just fast enough so he wouldn’t drop it again. Akira stepped towards him, winding his arms around his shoulders.

“All this for my birthday, huh.” He smiled, pressing their lips together quickly while Misaki loudly protested their display of affection. “Just wait, one day, we’ll do this in front of all your friends and embarrass you.” 

“Daaaaaaaaad!”

Akira gave him another quick kiss, just as the coffee stopped churning. “So curry for breakfast, haven’t had that in a long time.” He reluctantly let Mishima go, opening the cupboard to take out three mugs and a saucer. He hands two of the mugs to Mishima, and turns to Misaki. “This is for Morgana, could you give him some milk before he riots and ruins the house?” He gives her the saucer, and the other mug. “This is for whatever you want, even dad’s gross coffee if you really want some.” She nodded, and turned towards the fridge.

Mishima nudged Akira’s arm with his mug, handing him the steaming cup of coffee. “I think curry can wait until a little later, don’t you?” Mishima smiled, taking Misaki’s mug from her as she demanded some of ‘dad’s gross bean juice’. The saucer had already been set down, and after fixing up the sweetest and milkiest cup of coffee he’s ever made in his life, the three of them sat on the couch. 

“Next year I want to actually sleep in.” 

“You’re impossible.”


End file.
